


No buts.

by moroo1234



Category: Kingdom (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hospitals, M/M, Protectiveness, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: "Will.." He heard Jay, Nate's older brother "there was- there was an accident..it's Nate..he was shot..-"Will didn't hear the rest of the sentence, the phone fell out of his hands, he looked around him in panic, looking for something to focus on.





	No buts.

Will was at work, he sat next to his table in his little office,  
he still remembered how Nate teased him about 'such tall man with such small office.'

He chuckled quietly to himself as he heard his phone ringing, he's not supposed to talk on the phone while he's at work, but something told him that this time it's different.

"Hello?" He asked,

"Will.." He heard Jay, Nate's older brother "there was- there was an accident..it's Nate..he was shot..-"

Will didn't hear the rest of the sentence, the phone fell out of his hands, he looked around him in panic, looking for something to focus on.

"Will?" His new boss, Mr Richards, stopped at his door,

"I need to- I need.. I need to go." he could barely speak, let alone drive.

"Wait a minute, what happened?" Mr Richards asked,

"My boyfriend- " Will said with a choked voice "he was shot, I- I need to go to the hospital, I need to see him."

"Ok, son, relax, I'll order you a cab."

Will sat quietly as he heard people around him, his boss ordering a cab, Mrs. Jenkins, the secretary- brought him water and asked him how he was feeling.

He was not used to people being nice to him, his last job was terrible, but that's how he met Nate.

A moment after he finds himself in cab to the airport, on his way to Tuscon, Arizona.

It feels like forever but they've been on the road for only ten minutes.

When they finally get to the airport, Will runs out of the cab and into the airport, Mr Richards booked the earliest flight, he goes quickly through security and he basically runs to his plane.

Less than two hours later he was already running away from the airplane, people were yelling at him but he didn't care.

Jay said they took Nate to Tucson Medical Center. It's 15 minutes driving.

He might have stole a cab, he doesn't really remember, but he somehow found himself sitting in the back of the cab, ordering the driver to take him to the hospital.

"Excuse me!" He yelled to one of the nurses as he ran to her "I need to know where's Nathaniel Kulina." 

"Sir- "

"Please, it's my boyfriend, I need to know if he's ok" Will begged, he was on the verge of crying.

"Will!" Will heard someone call him, he turned and saw Jay, his shirt was covered in blood.

"I came here as fast as I could. I- I was at work..I caught a cab and a flight and another cab and- is he ok? Please tell me he's ok" Will said,

"He's still in surgery, my dad's over there, he's trying to find information." Jay said, he led Will to where he saw a tall man with dark hair sit with his head in his hands.

"Dad." Jay said,

The man got up, revealing a worried look "Who's this?" he pointed at Will.

"I'm Will." Will introduced himself,

"Nate's boyfriend." Jay added,

"Nate's boy- his-...uh..I'm gonna go get some coffee." Alvey said, leaving quickly.

"He knows?" Will asked Jay,

"Nate came out to him..he.. he called him a faggot. Nate lost it, he stormed out of the bar, he and Alvey started to fight, and then the guard touched Nate, he started hitting him and he just..shot him." Jay sank to the chairs as he talked 

"But he'll be ok..right?"

Jay looked him in the eyes, his face was emotionless and Will couldn't read his emotions.

"We don't know yet" Jay's voice broke "we need to hope for the best."

"I brought coffee." Alvey said, he stood in front of the two men, holding three cups of coffee,

"Thank you." Will said as he took the cup out of Alvey's hands,

"I didn't know which coffee to get..so I just got you- "

"Nate Kulina?" Alvey's sentence was cut by the voice of the nurse,

"We are!" Jay called "I'm his brother, this is his father."

The nurse looked at all of them, checking each one of them with her eyes before looking at her chart "Nate is gonna be ok..we're gonna leave him for supervision and if we'll see that everything's ok we'll release him tomorrow."

"Can we see him?" Will asked before anyone else could,

"Yes, you can, but we don't know when he'll wake up..he's in room 421."

They thanked the nurse and ran to find the room, it took them time but they eventually found the room,

they walked in carefully, like they're afraid to wake him up although they all know it'll take a lot of time.

Nate laid in bed, he was hooked on so many machines, he looked like a robot.

"I'm sorry," he heard Alvey crying next to him, he stood next Nate's bed and held his hand "I am so so sorry. I was a terrible dad..please wake up so I could make it up to you."

Will didn't know what to say, he never saw Nate so peaceful, even when he was sleeping, the man was nervous, it made Will laugh every time.

"He's gonna be ok dad, the nurse said he'll be ok." Jay put his hand on his father's shoulder, Alvey just turned and looked at Will, he waited for a moment and left the room.

It took a couple hours before he saw Alvey again, Jay left to get something to eat and Will refused to leave Nate's side.

He was sitting next to Nate's bed, holding his hand when he heard a voice behind him "I messed up big time."

"You did." Will said without turning,

"You're British?" Alvey asked as he took a chair and sat next to Nate from the other side of the bed,

"Yeah.. Manchester."

"Oh."

They sat a couple moment in silence before Alvey spoke again "Do you love my son?"

"I do." Will said "more than anything else."

"He came out to me..told me he's gay and I.. I called him a faggot." Alvey said, he looked embarrassed and ashamed.

"He was afraid of telling you, I never understood why, but it's because he loves you.. you're his dad."

"You're crazy." Alvey released a choked laughed "I was never his father..I was never there when he needed me. Jay was there for his graduation, I was somewhere drunk."

"He cares about you. about what you think..it might not look like that but he'll do everything to make you happy, and I know you'll do the same." Will said,

Alvey sighed "Do you think he'll forgive me? for everything I did?"

"No." Will said, it was the honest answer.

Alvey looked at him, shocked, eyes widened, he didn't expect this answer.

"What?" Will looked at him "you want me to say that everything is gonna be perfect? You hurt him."

"I know.. but I- "

"There's no buts. I care about Nate.. I love him, and when he's hurt, I protect, you hurt him, Alvey." Will said coldly.

"You really do love him, huh?"

"As I said, more than anything else." Will said,

"Please keep an eye on him, don't let him get hurt again." Alvey asked him,

"I won't."

Alvey got up and left the room, Will turned to see the man and looked back at his boyfriend to see his eyes opened.

"Hey.." Will said softly "how're you feeling, princess?"

"I hate when you call me that." Nate groaned,

"I know."

"I heard what you said to my father" Nate admitted, and when Will didn't answer he added "I love you, too."


End file.
